Let Me Love In You
by Bunny-B99
Summary: Hidup memang kejam membuat Baekhyun rela dilecehkan dan mengandung anak Chanyeol sebagai ganti dari sepetak tanah miliknya. Mendekam selama 9 bulan dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencintai Chanyeol, laki-laki yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya.


**Let Me Love In You**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **h** urt

 **Rated:**

T semi M

 **Song Recommended:**

Flower (Lizzy), Uncover (Zara Larsson), Suffer (Charlie Puth), Say Yes ( Loco, Punch)

…

Summary:

Hidup memang kejam membuat Baekhyun rela dilecehkan dan mengandung anak Chanyeol sebagai ganti dari sepetak tanah miliknya. Mendekam selama 9 bulan dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencintai Chanyeol, laki-laki yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya.

…

…

…

Baekhyun menatap nanar selembar kertas yang ada didalam map merah yang tengah ia pegang. Rahangnya kian mengeras setiap kali laki-laki paruh baya berbadan besar yang ada didepannya ini melontarkan ribuan kata bujukan. Ini sudah kesepuluh kali dirinya mendapatkan selembar kertas yang berisi sama. Selembar kertas yang menyatakan sebuah pemindahan kepemilikan tanah dengan sejumlah uang sebagai gantinya, lebih tepatnya surat pembelian sepetah tanah. Memang satu bulan terakhir ini tanah didaerahnya akan menjadi salah satu tempat pembangunan gedung perkantoran yang mana membutuhkan tanah yang luas dan itu artinya beberapa warga yang ada disekitar akan mulai tergusur dengan sejumlah uang sebagai gantinya, termasuk dirinya. Baekhyun melempar map merah yang berisi selembar kertas tersebut tepat didepan salah satu pegawai perusahaan yang akan membeli tempatnya. Ia menutup kasar pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan TV dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengabaikan teriakan laki-laki tambun yang masih saja berdiri didepan rumahnya dan menyalakan televise dengan volume keras adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menulikan muak, kesal, emosi dan ingin menangis. Mengumpat kesal dan berteriak keras didalam rumah mulai menjadi kebiasannya semenjak para pegawai dari pihak pembeli tanah terus berdatangan membujuk dirinya untuk menjualkan tanah yang sekarang ini ia tempati. Ia bersyukur masih ada beberapa warga yang menentang para pegawai maupun kuli proyek yang mencoba untuk membujuk juga sama seperti dirinya. Ia cukup tersanjung dengan pemikiran beberapa warga yang memilih untuk menetap disini meskipun uang yang dijadikan tebusan terus bertambah. Baekhyun tidak bisa seperti ini dan membiarkan orang silih berganti membujuknya untuk menyerahkan tanah kepemilikannya untuk harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah ini semua.

e)(o

Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang tahun ini genap berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang memilih kota Seoul sebagai tempat terakhir kali dirinya untuk hidup meskipun kota kelahirannya berada di Bucheon. Tidak ada yang istimewa didalam hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya yang dikarenakan tabrakan beruntun tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan bekerja dan sekolah, itupun dulu saat dirinya masih berada dibangku sekolah. Otaknya yang cerdas tidak cukup untuk membantu dirinya bertahan hidup sendiri. Setelah menuntaskan pendidikan sekolah menengah atas, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Merelakan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter untuk bekerja paruh waktu membanting tulang untuk menghidupinya bersama mengenai Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang juga tak kalah mungil tersebut memiliki takdir juga tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, sama-sama yatim piatu. Hidup di panti asuhan tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan hal itu namun tidak dengan satu bulan lebih Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana sahabatnya tersebut kehilangan orang ada yang Baekhyun lakukan saat itu selain menangis dan berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal ketika dirinya kembali mendengar suara teriakan yang kali ini dapat dipastikan merupakan salah satu kuli bangunan tersebut ditambah lagi suara ketukan pintu tak sabaran membuat emosinya semakin nafas yang memburu Baekhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri pintu utama dirumahnya. Mulutnya tak ada hentinya merapalkan sumpah serapah yang akan dilontarkannya pada kuli tersebut.

"APALAGI YANG KALIAN INGINKAN HAH! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN JIKA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJUAL TANAHKU HAH!" seperti apa yang diduganya, dirinya yang kalap dan berteriak hingga mampu menarik perhatian hampir seluruh orang yang berada disekitar lingkungannya, termasuk sosok laki-laki yang akan membeli tanahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menjual tanahmu tapi aku datang kemari hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa bos kami ingin bertemu denganmu"

Tidak ada balasan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuk sang kuli tersebut tetapi hanyalah suara debuman pintu yang lagi-lagi membalas sang kuli tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu rumahnya, mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan kuli tadi. Jika berbicara dengan pegawai kantoran saja begitu susah mengapa tidak langsung berbicara dengan pemiliknya saja. Yah..apapun yang terjadi setidaknya dirinya sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankan tanah peninggalan orang tuanya.

e)(o

Sepetak ruangan yang yang didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu dengan pernak pernik khas seorang laki-laki membuat ruangan yang kini ditempati Baekhyun tampak berkelas dan bulatnya bak seekor anak anjing yang nakal tersebut bergerak nakal menyapu pemandangan berkelas yang ada disekitarnya, mengabaikan sosok laki-laki yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah menduduki kursi kebesarannya. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang tidak lain merupakan CEO dari **Kingdoom Corp.** perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan, hiburan dan restaurant. Laki-laki bersurai merah terang yang mana tidak menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang CEO dari -laki yang tahun ini genap berumur dua puluh delapan tahun tersebutlah yang menjadi sosok yang membuat emosi Baekhyun tidak stabil. Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membeli tanah yang berada dikawasan Gangnam untuk melancarkan tujuannya, yaitu pembangunan Casino dan laporan bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri didepannya ini menolak keinginnanya membuat kepalanya selalu dilanda pening.

Tidak ada niatan yang ada pada Chanyeol untuk mengganggu kesenangan mata _puppy_ milik Baekhyun untuk bergerak nakal menelusuri keindahan diam dan memandangi tubuh mungil laki-laki yang jujur saja membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertarik untuk bermain sebentar dengan tajam khas milik Chanyeol terlontar begitu saja seketika sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun bersiborok dengan tipis dengan warna merah muda tersebut entah sejak kapan selalu menjadi perhatian matanya, sedikit membuatnya bergairah dan menggaitnya keatas ranjang.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi,_ silahkan duduk" Park Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah kursi yang ada didepannya seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang terjulur sebagai sopan mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol tanpa banyak ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan kembali bekerja.

"Saya Park Chanyeol CEO dari Kingdoom Corporation dan anda mungkin sudah tahu tujuan kedatangan anda dikantor saya" emosi yang semula lenyap kini kembali memenuhi rongga hatinya setelah mengingat tujuannya datang kesini. Rahang pemuda mungil tersebut terlihat sedikit mengeras dan Chanyeol tahu akan hal itu.

"Ya untuk mengajukan sebuah penolakan mengenai niat anda untuk membeli tanah saya, Tuan Park"

"Mungkin anda perlu berfikir terlebih dahulu mengenai hal ini Tuan Byun"

"Tidak, aku sudah membulatkan tekatku untuk tidak menjual tanah milikku. Hanya itu yang aku punya"

"Dan anda seharusnya juga memikirkan pajak tanah anda" Baekhyun diam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar apa adanya. Pajak tanah, tanggungan yang selama ini berhasil membuatnya harus membanting tulang selain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tangan lentiknya saling terkait dibawah meja dan kepalanya menunduk, merasakan kebimbangan.

"Jika kau menjual tanahmu kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan pajak yang selalu kau tanggung dan kau juga akan menerima uang yang lebih banyak dariku, Tuan Byun" Chanyeol tidak peduli jika dirinya dikatakan sebagai atasan yang tidak sopan. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyal mencapai hasil negosiasi yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjualnya padamu Tuan. Hanya itu satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku"

"Ku dengar ayahmu pernah menjadi pegawai disini dan ia sempat meminjam uang perusahaan untuk biaya sekolahmu?"Bukan alasan Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini. Meskipun diluar topic pembicaraan tapi hal ini lah yang akan membuat Baekhyun semakin terpojok dan akan Baekhyun diam membeku mendengar untain kata Chanyeol yang sialnya merupakan tidak mungkin terus menolak jika hutang ayahnya dulu belum terbayar lunas dan dari sini ia dapat menebak jika laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai ganti tanahnya.

"Tidak adakah pilihan untuk hal ini Tuan. Aku bisa bekerja disini tanpa gaji jika itu bisa menggantikan tanahku" Chanyeol tergelak akan perkataan Baekhyun. Laki-laki tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi kebesarannya sebelum bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun yang menatap penuh permohonan kepadanya.

"Pilihan? Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kau akan menyanggupinya, Tuan Byun" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Gaji yang kau dapatkan tidak akan bisa menutupi hutang ayahmu. Kau bisa melunasinya hanya dengan menjual tanahmu dan aku akan memberikanmu uang kembalian"

"Aku mohon berikanlah aku pilihan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjual tanah peninggalan orang tuaku, Tuan Park" Chanyeol menyeringai. Inilah yang ia inginkan semenjak melihat paras ayu milik Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat data kesehatanmu Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah laki-laki yang istimewa" Baekhyun masih bertahan pada semakin waspada seketika si marga Park menyinggung soal semakin menegang kala dirinya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat tepat disamping telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan kelebihanmu itu untuk memenuhi keinginanku diatas ranjang, Baekhyun- _ssi_ "

Baekhyun tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya akan tawaran yang Chanyeol sebutkan. Terbukti dari tubuhnya yang menegang dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai semakin puas akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ia tahu hanya ini pilihan terakhir Baekhyun.

.

e)(o

.

Menempati Penthouse mewah dengan suguhan pemandangan pinggir pantai dan jangan lupakan udara segar jauh dari keramaian kota adalah hal favorite Baekhyun dalam perjanjian yang dibuat antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Disilah dirinya akan mengasingkan diri dari keramaian untuk memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Ia dan Kyungsoo memang sempat bertengkar dan membuat laki-laki pemilik mata bulat tersebut meninggalkan rumah sejenak, tetapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo harus menyutujui keputusan Baekhyun, mengingat bagaimana akhir dari sepetak tanah mereka yang akan diambil Chanyeol paksa sebagai ganti hutang ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih Penthouse miliknya yang berada di Yanggu, Gangwon-do menjadi pilihan Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan keinginannya sekaligus menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari ibunya.

Baekhyun?

Sungguh, masih sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai ini jika dirinya akan berakhir bersama Baekhyun dalam sebuah perjanjian. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dulu kepada Baekhyun, ia berharap untuk tidak dipertemukan lagi dengan lelaki mungil yang sejak dulu mampu menarik yang ia lakukan dan rasakan terhadap Baekhyun begitu membekas. Rasa bersalah dan perasaannya yang mendominasi membuatnya membenci Baekhyun yang saat itu telah meninggalkannya terlebih tahu apa yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat membuat Baekhyun begitu…rusak dan tak dihargai sama bahkan masih dapat merasakan bagaimana dirinya dulu menyetubuhi Baekhyun bersama kedua temannya dengan kasar. Memaksa tubuh mungil dan lemah tersebut untuk melayaninya bersama kedua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika dirinya begitu brengsek?Ia mencintai Baekhyun, namun perasaan itu datang ketika laki-laki mungilnya telah pergi meninggalkan dengan luka yang ia torehkan. Dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan masalah tahu dan Chanyeol sengaja menekan Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kebenciannya dengan adanya pembangunan Kingdoom Casino yang melibatkan tanah milik laki-laki mungil hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun merasakan kebenciannya dengan cara mengikat Baekhyun dengannya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini selama kau mengandung. Kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar ataupun berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan sopir mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh bak seekor anjing yang patuh pada memandang sendu punggung tegap Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar laki-laki tersebut. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya dengan bualan manis nan sejuk tetapi menjatuhkan dirinya didalam lingkaran hitam kesedihan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah dirinya mengambil keputusan ini, menganggap Chanyeol orang lain saja membuatnya resah apalagi untuk meninggalkan bayinya kelak. Rasa benci memang masih memenuhi hatinya namun perasaan yang disebut cinta juga memiliki ruang tersendiri didalam hatinya. Jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya untuk membenci laki-laki tersebut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, mengusir semua pikiran tentang masa tidak boleh terus terjerumus dalam lingkaran masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol. Sekarang dan dulu berbeda, Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal berbeda dan sudah sepantasnya dirinya bersikap layaknya orang lain yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

e)(o

.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal akan bayangan kehidupan selanjutnya ketika dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Ini sudah hari ketujuh Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya dan sudah seharusnya dirinya menyentuh Baekhyun, menggagahi laki-laki mungil tersebut untuk melancarkan tujuannya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun di penthouse sendirian dengan alasan pekerjaan. Chanyeol meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena ulah kedua telapak tangannya, ia menggebrak meja kerjanya kala dirinya tidak sengaja mengingat bagaimana bentuk bokong sexy milik Baekhyun.

 _Sial tidak ada pilihan lain._

Dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, Chanyeol menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju dapur karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun ada disana. Tepat seperti yang diyakini dirinya kini mendapati Baekhyun tengah asyik dengan berbagai hidangan makan malam dan jangan lupakan suara music yang mampu membuat tubuh mungil nan menggairahkan tersebut meliuk kegirangan. Sungguh jika saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki rasa malu, ia akan langsung mencumbu Baekhyun dan menggagahi laki-laki tersebut diatas meja makan. Suara deheman yang bagi Chanyeol terdengar keras tersebut nyatanya tidak dapat menyadarkan Baekhyun akan keberadaannya didapur. Malah kini laki-laki mungil tersebut tampak semakin lihai menggoyangkan bokong sexy-nya kekiri dan kekanan.

 _Aku mungkin membutuhkan pasokan darah jika aku kembali mimisan melihat bokong sexy Baekhyun._

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan panci yang berisikan kimci lobak tersebut jika saja dirinya tidak lebih cepat memegang ganggan panci dengan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Bukan ketakutan akan laki-laki tersebut hanya saja ia sedikit mengingat cuplikan adegan film horror yang baru saja ia tonton.

"Tu-tuan Park, a-apa yang anda lakukan disini?"Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara tergagap menarik kursi dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera duduk.

"Kau bertanya-tanya seolah penthouse ini milikmu huh" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol sebelum laki-laki mungil tersebut menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"B-bukan seperti itu. H-hanya saja terkadang tuan tidak turun"

"Aku lapar" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut membentuk guruf 'O' dan seketika dirinya sadar, ia kembali mengambil piring untuk Chanyeol.

"A-aku kebetulan memasak banyak tuan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini enak atau tidak" Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap rupa ayu Baekhyun ketika si mungil tengah sibuk berceloteh tentang bibir merah muda tersebut bergerak random dan terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Tuan..tuan Park" Chanyeol terdiam, bibirnya terkatup dan rahangnya mengeras. Sesuatu didalam dirinya mendesak untuk menyeret Baekhyun keatas ranjangnya dan mengungkung laki-laki tersebut dengan kedua lengan berisinya.

"Sial"

Semuanya begitu cepat bagi bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana semua ini terjadi begitu cepat kepadanya. Chanyeol sang tuan besar kini tengah memagut bibir tipisnya. Mengecapnya penuh kenikmatan dengan kelihaian benda tak bertulang tersebut. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan selain menyeret kedua kakinya untuk mengikuti tarikan tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipinggangnya. Matanya yang tertutup dan tubuhnya yang kian lemas akan perlakuan Chanyeol membuatnya kembali tak sadar akan posisi dirinya yang membelakangi Chanyeol dengan tangan si jangkung yang dengan tidak sabaran menarik celana pendeknya untuk dilepaskan. Rasa pening akan kenikmatan menderanya, memperkuat kepasrahannya akan semua tindakan secara tiba-tiba tuan rumahnya.

"Baekhyun" desisan sarat akan gairah milik Chanyeol menghampiri daun telingannya.

"Y-ya tuan"

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini bersama mu sayang" hanya sebuah rintihan kenikmatan yang Baekhyun lontarkan dan ketika sepasang bibir tebal Chanyeol menyelimuti daun telingannya mengulumnya penuh candu, suara desahan kenikmatan menjadi jawaban atas persetujuan Baekhyun untuk semua ini.

Baekhyun merasakannya, bagaimana tangan besar Chanyeol melucuti seluruh kasar dan memang terburu-buru. Hembusan nafas sang dominan ia rasakan disekitar lehernya, mata sipitnya terpejam bersamaan dengan sepasang bibir tebal Chanyeol yang mengecap dan menghisap lehernya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Chanyeol, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak lebih hanya sekedar untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, hanya kepalan tangan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang ia lakukan. Sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol, laki-laki yang masih saja mengenakan celana panjangnya tersebut dengan bebas menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik kala dirinya dibalikkan secara tiba-tiba menghadap Chanyeol, terlebih lagi dirinya yang langsung mendapatkan ciuman sarat akan gairah tahan lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol menyentak celana panjangnya dan mengangkat kaki kiri Baekhyun ke namun pasti, kejantannya menerobos membobol kembali lubang hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Anghhh"

Desahan mulai terdengar nyaring di sepetak ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu kesan sensual tersendiri ditengah gejolak libido kasar seiring dengan remasan tangannya dipinggang ramping tajam bak memuja milik Chanyeol tak lepas dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang menatapnya menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"T-tuan pe-pelan sajahh eunghhh.." panggilan yang Baekhyun lontarkan memperkuat posisi laki-laki mungil tersebut sebagai seorang submissive yang mana memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol kala mendengar panggilan tersebut dengan rintihan akan kepasrahan.

Puncak kenikmatan mulai menjemput Chanyeol semakin membabi buta. Begitu cepat, kasar dan panas tidak ada yang berubah masih sama seperti yang dulu. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kembali kedalam masa mencumbu Baekhyun rakus, menghisap kuat belahan bibir Baekhyun menyesapnya hingga tenggelam diantara tangannya meraih pinggang dan kaki Baekhyun, mengkalungkannya disekitar pinggang dan membawa si submissive ke atas ranjang semuanya kembali terjadi hingga pagi menjemput mereka.

e)(o

Suara desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar nyaring menemani sang sinar matahari menyinari dapur mereka. Keadaan yang jauh dikatakan baik dimana posisi Baekhyun yang terhimpit antara tembok dan Chanyeol menjadikan pemandangan erotis untuk sekedar menyambut pagi yang tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang bermain lembut disisi pinggangnya hingga berakhir terhimpit seperti dari remasan dipinggangya, pelukan hangat Chanyeol yang melingkupi tubuhnya hingga celana miliknya yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan diatas lantai. Chanyeol begitu cepat dan gesit, tuan mudanya tersebut bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menghirup nafas lebih lama lagi dan membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan merdu. Tusukan demi tusukan Baekhyun rasakan tepat pada prostatnya yang mana berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang tangan Chanyeol didada berisinya membuat dirinya semakin dilanda gairah yang tak pada akhir permainan puncak kenikmatan yang mereka tunggu kian menjemput, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengangkat Baekhyun diatas terlalu letih hanya sekedar untuk berjalan.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak"

"Nehhh?"Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak kembali menerjang Baekhyun hanya karena suara Baekhyun yang terdengar tengah mendesah tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak, kita akan memesan makanan cepat saji saja" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tersebut kini malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang tuan muda, mengabaikan tatapan memuja Chanyeol.

Tak terhitung sudah tujuh bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut akan seluruh kelakuan Baekhyun. Laki-laki bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut melarang Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang berat seperti memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Bahkan laki-laki tersebut rela membawa seluruh pekerjaannya ke penthouse hanya untuk memastikan si keras kepala Byun tidak melakukan hal yang sembrono. Seperti hari ini, ketika dirinya sampai dirumah ia mendapati si mungil tengah bergelut didapur dengan perut membuncit. Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih sexy dan menggairahkan dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan kaos longgar milik Chanyeol dengan perut membuncit dan hal tersebut mampu membuat Chanyeol lupa diri untuk tidak menyerang laki-laki tersebut.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol, tidak peduli apakah sang tuan muda merasa keberatan akan dirinya. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih milik Chanyeol sendiri hanya terdiam, memandang teduh Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas didalam pelukan bagaimana Baekhyun yang sekarang, membuatnya kembali pada tujuh tahun yang dirinya yang mengencani bocah SMA yang begitu polos hingga saat dirinya berani melecehkan Baekhyun hanya karena laki-laki tersebut memiliki wajah bak bocah yang tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Chanyeol mengakui jika dirinya menyesal, sungguh menyesal akan perbuatannya. Mencintai bukanlah hal yang pantas disebut tipuan belaka, namun ketika dirinya mendengar Baekhyun pindah ke Seoul ia meyakini jika cinta itu memang hanya tipuan belaka. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintai dirinya sama seperti Baekhyun. Selama beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Baekhyun ia masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa laki-laki ini tidak membencinya? Kenapa tidak menampar dirinya bahkan menuntut atas tindakan seksual yang terjadi hampir tujuh tahun silam?Tapi mengapa malah menuruti begitu saja permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengandung seorang bayi tanpa adanya sebuah komitmen?Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawa laki-laki tersebut kekamarnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum kedua matanya mendapati sebuah foto yang mtujuhpilkan sosok laki-laki yang dulu sempat mengantikan posisi Baekhyun dihatinya.

 _Xi Luhan_

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendapati foto usang tersebut berada dikamar Baekhyun. Matanya kembali membelak ketika dirinya mendapati berbagai koran yang menampilkan skandal Luhan. Telapak tangannya terkepal dan kembali memasukkan koran tersebut kedalam laci sebelum dirinnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

e)(o

Baekhyun terdiam membeku dengan tangan basah memegang Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya masih berdengung keras didalam yang diiringi dengan geraman kemarahan terasa begitu kental membuat Baekhyun tak berani hanya sekedar untuk menjawab perkataan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekatinya dirinya bak alarm kematian kian membuat Baekhyun semakin takut. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi kepadamu, kenapa kau menyimpan semua koran pagiku di kamarmu Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketakutan, ia bahkan tanpa sadar sudah menjatuhkan piring didalam bak cuci piring.

"S-saya hanya berfikir jika koran tersebut s-sudah tidak diperlukan lagi tuan"

"Kau tahu apa tentang diriku hah!"

"M-maafkan aku t-tuan"

"Kau seharusnya memberikan koran itu kepadaku bukan malah menaruhnya ke dalam kamarmu"

"…"

" siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini semua Baekhyun!"

"N-nyonya Park, tuan"

" benar-benar bodoh Byun sebenarnya majikanmu hah?Kenapa kau menuruti semua perintah ibuku?!"

"M-mm-maafkan aku tuan hiks…"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku lagi. Tugasmu disini hanyalah mengandung anakku dan setelah itu pergi"

Baekhyun mencelos akan perkataan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tersebut selaman ini tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung kepada dirinya tentang kepergiannya setelah melahirkan, namun hari ini hanya karena dirinya menyembunyikan sebuah koran si tuan mudanya tersebut langsung marah. Ini memang salahnya, tidak seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Nyonya Park yang disampaikan pada supir Lee. Ia seharusnya menolak dengan halus dan berdiam diri seolah olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi mengingat laki-laki yang bernama Xi Luhan tersebut membuat perasaannya menginginkan sebuah keegoisan setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa..

 _Xi Luhan adalah mantan tunangan Chanyeol._

Ia tidak ingin munafik untuk mengatakan jika dirinya tidak cemburu. Ia cemburu, seratus persen cemburu. Katakana dia bodoh karena telah banyak disakiti laki-laki tersebut namun kebenciannya terhadap Chanyeol selalu tertutupi oleh perasaannya, ditambah lagi sekarang dirinya tengah mengandung buah hati berjalan tertatih menuju tempat duduk, menempatkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dengan kedua tangan menompang matanya luruh begitu saja melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tadi marah dan melontarkan perkataan kasar. Hal itu cukup membuatnya yakin jika Chanyeol masihlah mencintai Xi Luhan dan lebih dari cukup membuatnya yakin jika Chanyeol membencinya.

 _'Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan'_

.

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari Chanyeol mendiamkan dirinya, menganggap keberadaan dirinya tidak laki-laki tersebut membiarkan Luhan mengira dirinya sebagai asisten rumah tangga di penthouse ini. _Well_ , memang itu status sebenarnya keberadaan dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan tampak sedikit lebih ramai dari sekarang ini tengah memasak dibantu dengan Luhan yang sedaritadi tampak asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya memotong -laki berdarah China tersebut tadi memang memaksa Baekhyun untuk memperbolehkan dirinya berkutat didalam dapur yang mana sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut sudah sejak jam delapan pagi meninggalkan penthouse.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ setelah ini wortelnya diapakan?"

"Letakkan disitu saja tuan, aku akan melakukannya nanti. Anda sebaiknya duduk saja menunggu makan siang siap"

Menuruti perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan meletakkan irisan wortel tidak jauh dari adonan sup dan kemudia dirinya beranjak menuju tempat duduk, memilih untuk memandang Baekhyun yang masih begitu lincah diusia kandungannya yang menginjak bulan ke menompang kepalanya dengan kedua lengan kurusnya, memandang Baekhyun dengan beberapa kemungkinan akan keberadaan Baekhyun disini. Semenjak kedatangannya kesini ia masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa Chanyeol memperkerjakan Baekhyun yang tengah hamil seperti ini? Dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki maid laki-laki untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang kaku, dingin dan pemilih semenjak laki-laki tersebut ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan tuan"

"Siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam kaku dengan tubuh menegang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tidak ada yang salah jika seseorang menanyakan keberadaan ayah dari bayinya, namun yang menjadi masalah bagimana dirinya akan menjawab siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Chanyeol-lah ayah kandung dari bayinya. Baekhyun berdehem untuk menetralkan degub jantungnya, perlahan namun pasti ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan meskipun hatinya masih dilanda keraguan.

"Dia..hanya laki-laki biasa tuan. Sama sepertiku"

"Pekerjaan dia?"

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya, dia meninggalkanku ketika aku hamil"

"A-apa?"Luhan tertegun mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Dirinya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku mengenalnya untuk pertama kali ketika dirinya menjadi mahasiswa tingkat ketujuh, sementara diriku seorang siswa kelas dua menengah mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang baik, lucu dan peduli padaku. Kami menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun, hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkanku dengan kejadian pahit. Namun aku kembali bertemu dengannya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja"

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama kau hamil?"Pertanyaan Luhan kini berhasil membawanya kembali kedalam ingatan beberapa bulan ini dirinya tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Mengingat bagaimana laki-laki jangkung tersebut bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya, bagaimana laki-laki tersebut peduli ketika dirinya melakukan kecerobohan kecilpun dan ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang setiap malam menemaninya terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Semuanya terasa begitu hangat, harmonis, damai, sejuk dan..patut untuk dirindukan.

"Tentu saja tuan, ia bersikap seperti seorang suami yang siap siaga. Ia selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan…dia begitu manis tuan"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu bahagia dengan bumbu malu-malu khas orang terpesona. Ia dapat melihat dari balik punggung mungil Baekhyun jika laki-laki tersebut tengah mengusap perut buncitnya dan ia merasakannya..merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan semangkuk sup rumput laut ditangannya. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya kembali menegang dan matanya membelak terkejut seketika indra penglihatannya mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Luhan. Sosok Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca, namun tidak lama kemudian laki-laki tersebut meninggalkan dirinya dengan menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerjanya dilantai dua.

e)(o

Berdiri dibalik candela yang berada di lantai bukanlah pilihan terbaik jika dihadapkan dengan situasi kepergian seseorang, seperti sekarang balutan jacket rajut berwarna coklat muda Chanyeol berdiri dibalik kaca kamarnya, memandang Baekhyun bersama supir pribadinya yang hendak berpergian. Luhan mengusulkan untuk memberikan waktu Baekhyun berlibur dan ia piker hal itu memang seharusnya Baekhyun rasakan di masa kehamilannya, mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah mengizinkan laki-laki tersebut untuk pergi ke luar. Dari sini dirinya dapat melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang tengah kebingungan mencari dirinya meskipun hal itu kini ditutupi dengan senyuman manisnya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya kala mobil yang akan menemai Baekhyun telah keluar dari gerbang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, telapak tangannya memijit kepalanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa Baekhyun perihal ayah bayi yang dikandung membuatnya tidak bisa menyangkal jika hatinya merasakan desiran hangat yang membuatnya bergetar ketagihan akan setiap ucapan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak mengelak apa yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar adanya, meskipun ia tidak melihat bagaimana lelaki mungil tersebut mendiskripsikan sosok dirinya namun ia tahu jika disetiap untaian yang terlontar dari bibir tipis penuh candu tersebut adalah sebuah ketulusan. Namun ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri jika hal tersebut mampu membuat hatinya meringis merasakan sesak yang begitu mendalam.

 _'Aku tidak mengetahuinya, dia meninggalkanku ketika aku hamil'_

Kalimat yang amat menyakitkan itu masih saja betah tergiang didalam kepalanya. Sebuah deskripsi lain tentang dirinya ketika ia mulai mendiamkan Baekhyun disaat dirinya mengetahui jika lelaki mungil tersebutlah yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. bukan itu yang tidak pernah ada niatan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun disaat seperti ini. Ini semua hanyalah keresahan antara hati dan ego hanyalah salah satu bentuk dari sikap kurang ajarnya yang masih tertinggal. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan jika ia akan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun tetapi dirinya selalu dilanda ketidak keyakinan yang mana membuat lelaki mungil tersebut selalu berputar dengan pemikiran negative nya. Chanyeol menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutup setitik air mata yang mulai merembas diujung ekor matanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sedaritadi masih tertutup -laki tersebut bahkan tidak ikut sarapan pagi apalagi mengantarkan Baekhyun pergi pemikiran terlintas diotak -laki berparas cantik tersebut mulai terlihat khawatir seketika dugaan mengenai Chanyeol yang sakit mulai memenuhi pemikirannya. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang baru saja akan menapak pada tangga pertama sebelum telinganya mendengar suara langkah derap kaki dari pintu masuk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat sempurna seketika mendapati sosok yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya bahkan nyaris menjadi seorang menantu.

Itu dia, Nyonya Park.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum dirinya membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada mantan calon mertuanya dulu. Sementara disisi lain Nyonya Park tampak begitu santai dengan tatapan datarnya yang mana berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya semenjak dirinya mendapati Luhan berada dikediaman anaknya.

"Selamat pagi mama. Silahkan_"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park menyela cepat memotong perkataan Luhan yang mana membuat laki-laki tersebut dilanda kecanggungan.

"Ada di kamarnya, aku akan memanggilnya sekarang"

"Tidak perlu. Aku datang kesini untuk tidak bertemu dengannya"

Nyonya Park melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri kebingungan akan kedatangan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Dengan kecanggungan yang masih kentara, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Nyonya Park. Kini ia dapat melihat jika wanita yang ada didepannya tersebut sedang menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tampak bersih dan berakhir dengan mengamati sebuah kertas foto yang menampilkan potret Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyit, bagaimana bisa foto Baekhyun ada diatas nakas ruang tamu?

"Apa menu hari ini?"

"N-nde?"Nyonya Park menatap Luhan yang tampak tersadar dari lamunnya, sementara Luhan tampak begitu kikuk dihadapkan Nyonya Park.

"Aku belum memasak, mama"

"Dimana calon menantuku?"

"Nde?" Nyonya Park tampak menyeringai mendapati reaksi terkejut Luhan

"Iya, calon tahu dimana dia?"

"Mama, aku tidak tahu maksud mama"

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu?"Luhan hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Nyonya masih dilanda keterkejutan akan perihal calon menantu keluarga Park. Selama ia disini Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung perihal calon istrinya karena itu ia berpikir jika Chanyeol masih lah mencintainya ditambah lagi perhatian laki-laki tersebut yang menambah keyakinannya.

" _Well_ , aku datang kesini sebenarnya hanya untuk mengunjungi calon menantuku. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya membeli perlengkapan bayi mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan. Oh ya, tolong berhenti memanggilku mama, kau bukan anakku dan aku bukan ibumu" tidak ada balasan, Luhan masih dalam keterdiamannya dan nyonya Park menyeringai diam-diam, bersorak didalam hati melihat bagaimana reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang ia benci. Tentu saja benci, siapa yang tidak membenci seseorang yang telah berhasil membuat anaknya malu dengan undangan pertunikahan yg sudah disebar tetapi lelaki itu meninggalkan anaknya.

Lama tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut dilanda bosan. Jika dulu ia akan menyambut Luhan dengan pelukan tapi kali ini ia akan memberikan tatapan sinis paling baik yang pernah ia miliki. Luhan adalah sosok laki-laki kedua yang ia benci setelah anaknya sendiri dan mungkin tak termaafkan lagi. Oleh karena keberadaan Luhan disekitarnya dengan tujuan yang tak jelas adalah hal yang membuang waktu.

"Aku ini pada calon menatuku dan pastikan dia minum vitamin ini. Ingat itu, jika sampai Baekhyun tidak meminumnya kau orang pertama yang akan aku singkirkan dalam kehidupan anakku"

Luhan kembali matanya menampakkan bagaimana perasaannya nyonya Park mengenai Baekhyun yang merupakan calon menantu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus tidak mempermasalahkan sikap nyonya Park yang amat sinis kepadanya karena ia tahu dialah yang membuat wanita tersebut bersikap seperti itu. Kesalahan di masa lalu yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok dingin dan penggila kerja dengan reputasi asmara yang buruk.

e)(o

Tumpukan map dan laptop dengan secangkir kopi yang tampak sudah habis sudah menjadi kebiasaan laki-laki bersurai ash grey tersebut. Tidak mengenal lelah sebanyak apapun pekerjaannya inilah yang ia lakukan semenjak dirinya kehilangan Luhan. Mengabaikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Chanyeol masih saja berkutat dengan map yang kini baru saja ia ambil dari tas kerjanya. Suara deret pintu yang terbuka tampaknya berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum tipis seketika mendapati Luhan yang mulai berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"

"katakan saja Luhan" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang kini kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

"Siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun, Chanyeol?"Sunyi, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari -laki tersebut hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tentu saja suaminya"

"Dan kau adalah calon bukan?"Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Luhan yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu Xi Luhan"

"Ibumu sendiri yang mengatakannya, kau tidak mengatakan hal ini dari awal. Jika kau mengatakan hal ini dari awal aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kepada Baekhyun"

"Dia..dia bukan calon istriku Luhan. Dia hanya mengandung anakku dan aku..aku memang harus tanggung jawab atas ini semua"

Luhan diam. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang berlomba untuk membasahi terhadap Chanyeol masih tersimpan begitu rapat direlung hatinya. Meskipun sudah hampir lima tahunnya ia berpisah dengan laki-laki tersebut, ia tidak bisa untuk mengehntikan perasaannya. Perbuatannya dimasa lalu membuatnya benar-benar menyesal yang mana dirinya yang meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya untuk sebuah karir. Namun sekarang, ia tidak akan melepas Chanyeol sekalipun itu akan menyakiti orang lain.

"Aku bisa menjadi ibu untuk anakmu Chanyeol" Perkataan Luhan bagaikan petir yang yang maampu membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika itu juga.

Uangkapan Luhan membuatnya menjadi lupa diri bahkan membiarkan laki-laki tersebut menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ciuman sarat akan sebuah gairah sama seperti sentuhan tubuh Luhan di tubuhnya hanya mampu membuatnya terdiam. Pikirannya kalang kabut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

e)(o

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyeduh susu hangatnya setelah mengantarkan Luhan kekamarnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika dirinya mendapati segelas susu yang masih hangat diatas meja. Kerutan yang ada didahinya menunjukkan sebuah rasa penasaran akan keberadaan susu hangat tersebut hingga tiba-tiba matanya membulat seketika dirinya mengingat keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun yang ada dilantai dua. Mendorong kasar pintu dengan cat biru muda tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun!"

"Aku hanya mempersiapkan keperluanku untuk kepergianku besok tuan" Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya, Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan beberapa helai baju yang dimasukkan kedalam koper. Air matanya tak dapat lagi ia cegah untuk turun setiap kali dirinya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Luhan ketika diruang kerja Chanyeol. Semuanya begitu jelas dan membuatnya tersentak akan sebuah kenyataan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku merubah pikiranku untuk menjual tanah ku sebagai ganti dari bayi yang ku kandung tuan"

"Tidak tidak bisa merubah perjanjian kita secara mendadak Baekhyun. Kau sudah menyetujuinya ini dari awal"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUI JIKA ANAKKU AKAN DIRAWAT OLEH LAKI-LAKI LAIN SELAIN DIRIKU MAUPUN DIRIMU TUAN!"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mendengarkan pembicaraannya bersama Luhan diruang kerja tadi, hingga membuat lelaki mungil tersebut kalap seperti ini. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, mendapati Baekhyun yang masih saja mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah menyetujui perjanjian kita dan kau harus menyerahkan bayimu kepadaku Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan bayiku kepadamu tuan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup bersama lelaki kejam seperti dirimu"

"Lalu kau akan merawatnya hah? Dengan apa kau merawatnya hah? Hutang ayahmu saja belum kau lunasi, kau bahkan juga memiliki hutang diluar sana. Dengan sepetak tanah dan rumah kecil kumuh seperti itu kau akan merawat bayi kita hah? Kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan dirinya Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa membeli perlengkapan untuknya. Kau tidak bisa membelikan mainan untuknya, bahkan untuk makan saja kau sudah kesusahan"

Air matanya kian deras membasahi Chanyeol begitu menyentak , kejam dan begitu menyakitkan. Suara sesegukan mulai terdengar putus-putus yang mana membuat Chanyeol menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Mata bulat tersebut begitu perih melihat sosok mungil yang ada didepannya tersebut mulai menjauhi dirinya dan berakhir jatuh diatas lantai dengan tangis yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku memang tidak mampu, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki kasih sayang yang nantinya akan kuberikan hanya untuk anakku tuan. Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepadaku jika dirimu sendiri saja tidak dapat mempertahankan sesuatu yang kau cintai hiks"

Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih saja berdiri dengan keterkejutan akan perbuatannya. Suara debuman pintu kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol akan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak ada disekitarnya. Laki-laki tersebut bergegas menyusul Baekhyun yang tampak kesusahan membawa kopernya menuruni tangga. Panggilan yang Chanyeol lontarkan sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu jika saja sebuah tarikan ditangannya tidak menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun, sadar apa yang akan kau lakukan hah. Itu hanya akan membahayakan bayi kita Baekhyun"

"Lepaskan aku tuan"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Aku akan menyerahkan tanah milikku padamu"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu Baekhyun!"

"Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu tuan tuan bisa mengambil tanah yang ku miliki beserta kebun milikku"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua Baekhyun"

"Lepas_"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Akh.."

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Disana, Baekhyun terjatuh terduduk karena ulahnya darah mulai terlihat seiring dengan suara rintihan Baekhyun yang mulai terdengar.

"B-Baekhyun"

Chanyeol bergegas mengangkat tubuh berisi Baekhyun meskipun rontaan terus saja Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun dengan mobilnya tanpa supir pribadinya, mengingat jika laki-laki paruh baya tersebut tidak bekerja pada malam hari.

"S-sakit"

"Baekhyun, bertahanlah. Kita akan segera sampai sayang, kumohon bertahanlah"

Udara dingin khas musim dingin menambah suhu tubuh Baekhyun semakin ayu Baekhyun tampak begitu pucat dengan tangan yang menggigil kedinginan tersebut membuat Chanyeol begitu meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya dan menyalip beberapa mobil, tidak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan berakhir di kantor polisi.

e)(o

Shin Min Ah tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa dilorong rumah sakit dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah berkerutnya. Wanita yang menyandang marga Park yang tidak lain merupakan nyonya besar Park tersebut langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari putra satu-satunya jika Baekhyun dilarikan dirumah berhenti seketika dirinya mendapati keadaan putranya yang jauh dari kata baik. Chanyeol tampak begitu berantakan, duduk dengan kepala tersembunyi diantara lututnya.

"Anakku"

"Mama"

"Dimana?Dimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol" Chanyeol menuntun ibunya untuk duduk sebelum dirinya menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun.

Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan dan tatapan nyalang dari ibunya. Ia tidak bisa membela dirinya karena ia tahu bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Nyonya Park sendiri merasakan emosi yang begitu membuncah seketika dirinya mendengar nama Luhan yang ikut terseret dalam masalah putranya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dan menyumpahi Luhan dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

Keadaan kembali Park tidak berniat untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka, kemarahan masih menyelimuti tidak beberapa lama dokter yang menangani Baekhyun akhirnya keluar. Keterkejutan kembali melanda mereka kala sang dokter mengatakan jika Baekhyun diharuskan untuk operasi hari ini juga. Dokter tersebut mengatakan jika air ketuban Baekhyun pecah begitu pula dengan keadaan sang ibu yang tidak stabil yang mana membuat Baekhyun tertidur cukup lama. Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park hanya mampu menyetujui hal tersebut dan berdoa untuk kebaikan Baekhyun beserta si jabang bayi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dari pintu kaca yang langsung menampakkan para dokter dan suster yang menangani Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya tampak sayu dengan bekas air mata yang terlihat diekor matanya. Air matanya berhasil turun membasahi pipinya seketika dirinya mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang begitu keras tetapi senang dan haru berlomba-lomba untuk memenuhi hatinya yang mana membuatnya tidak dapat menahan air yang mungil kini telah lahir, begitu kecil dan menggemaskan. Bayinya yang ia sia-siakan selama sebulan ini hanya karena kesalahan sepele sang ibu. Bayinya yang amat cantik.

 _'Anak kita perempuan, Baekhyun'_

Nyonya Park memeluk Chanyeol kala wanita tersebut mendengar isak tangis Chanyeol yang terdengar paruh baya tersebut dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang melanda putra tunggalnya tersebut. Dirinya juga tidak dapat menahan air matanya ketika dirinya mendapati sang jabang bayi tertidur tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

e)(o

Sinar mentari yang menembus candela kaca ruangan Baekhyun dengan alunan music, menemani Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong putri yang membaik membuatnya diperbolehkan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan lembut dan tenang milik Baekhyun membuat putri mungilnya dengan tubuh montok khas bayi tersebut semakin terlelap diatas dadanya dengan kehangatan khas seorang Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari -laki tersebut merasakan kekaguman begitu mendalam ketika dirinya melihat setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" si mungil menolehkan kepalanya dan keterkejutan tidak dapat ia tutupi kala dirinya mendapati Chanyeol kini berada dibelakangnya.

"Tu-tuan"

"Makanlah, ibuku membawakan sup jagung. Beliau mengatakan jika sup jagung sangat baik bagi ibu hamil yang baru saja melahirkan"

"N-ne" Baekhyun meletakkan bayinya kedalam box yang memang diperuntukkan setiap bayi yang baru lahir sebelum dirinya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja tuan"

Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berniat untuk berbicara, Chanyeol sibuk memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menghabiskan supnya dengan berbagai pikiran mengenai perjanjian mereka dan Baekhyun yang tampak begitu asik dengan sup jagung, mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol yang masih berada diruangannya. Satu suapan menjadi akhir dari acaranya sarapan pagi, ia meletakkan mangkuk mungil tersebut dan beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol yang membantunya.

"Baekhyun"

"Nde?"

"Mengenai perjanjian kita_"

"Bisakah kita membahas hal itu nanti saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan memperbaiki selimut yang tengah dipakai sudah hari keempat laki-laki mungil tersebut selalu menghindari topic perbincangannya dan berakhir dengan tidur.

"Haus"

"K-kau haus? Ak-aku akan keluar membeli minuman, tunggu sebentar"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun keluar berniat untuk membelikan Baekhyun air laki-laki mungil tersebut hanya terdiam melihat semua perhatian Chanyeol selama dirinya dirumah sakit. Mengingat bagaimana laki-laki bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut menemaninya hingga tertidur diatas sofa dengan tumpukan kertas disekitarnya. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kebaikan putrinya. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu memang benar apa adanya. Jika ia memaksa diri untuk merawat putrinya ia tidak dapat membayangkan kesulitan apalagi yang akan ia hadapi bersama Kyungsoo dan putrinya kelak. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk semua ini adalah dengan meninggalkan putrinya bersama ayahnya.

"Sayang, kau harus tumbuh sehat dan cantik untuk menemani ibu yang tidak bisa menemanimu. Ibu menyayangimu, Nara"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar inap Baekhyun dengan pelan-pelan, takut membuat putrinya terkejut akan tingkahnya nanti. Matanya berhasil terbelak tatkala dirinya tidak mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun didalam belum lagi semua perlengkapan milik laki-laki mungil tersebut yang ikut menghilang. Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun dan dirinya kembali dikejutkan dengan selembar kertas yang berisi untaian kalimat dengan tulisan khas milik Baekhyun.

 _ **Dear Yeollo**_

Yeollo, nama itu yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Nama itu yang kini berhasil membuatnya dilanda sebuah rasa bersalah.

 _ **Maafkan aku jika aku lari begitu saja tanpa tidak sanggup jika harus melihat wajahmu ketika aku pergi hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyerahkan putri kita untuk hidup bersamamu. Benar apa yang kau katakan, mungkin jika aku membawanya dia akan hidup dengan kesulitan. Sayangi dirinya seperti kau menyayangi dirimu sendiri, percaya jika kau akan membahagiakan putri kita. Aku mencintaimu sangat tidak berubah semenjak kau untuk pertama kalinya memperkenalkan dirimu mencariku, karena aku sudah tidak menetap di sepetak tanah milikku. Aku memberikannya untuk kehidupan putri manisku dimasa depan.**_

 _ **With Love**_

 _ **Bunny**_

Lembaran penuh ungkapan tersebut terjatuh begitu saja menyisakan Chanyeol yang terdiam, bergelut dengan penyesalan, emosi dan perasaan putus ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain kepergian Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia menyadari jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dan keterlambatan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

e)(o

 **6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Suara bising khas sekolah dasar kelas satu menemani seorang bocah cilik tersebut ini semua guru sedang menghadiri rapat dan membuat kelas tampak begitu ramai. Nara, bocah cilik dengan paras ayu tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya untuk menunggu supir pribadinya menjemput. Rambutnya yang diikat kuda dengan pipi gembil tampak membuatnya begitu tampak begitu murung disertai kedua tangannya yang saling terkait, menambah kesan bahwa gadis cilik tersebut sedang dilanda rasa kaki mungilnya menghentak dan menendang batu , baru saja akan merengek dan menangis jika saja dirinya tidak mendapati lollipop didepannya. Kepalanya mendongak mengikuti lengan kurus yang terulur kearahnya dan mendapati paras manis seorang paman. Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya yang mana mampu membuat laki-laki yang ada didepannya menahan pekikan karena gemas.

"Hallo manis. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hm?"

"Paman Byun!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Paman Byun tersebut tertawa dan merentangkan kedua tangannya siap untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Nara.

"Merindukan paman heum?" lagi-lagi sosok Byun tersebut tertawa merasakan gerakan kepala Nara yang mengangguk diperpotongan lehernya.

"Aku merindukan paman paman tidak mengantar kue beras lagi kesini?"

"Paman sedang berlibur, manis. Jadi selama seminggu ini toko tutup"

Nara mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya mendengar jawaban cilik tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kembali tertaut. Paman Byun yang tidak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis kecil yang ada disampingnya. Laki-laki mungil tersebut berjongkok didepan Nara dan menangkup kedua tangan mungil Nara.

"Ada apa hm?Apa Nara memiliki masalah dengan teman sekelas?"

"…"Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Nara, hanya gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Lalu?Kenapa Nara bersedih hm?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun bilang jika besok akan ada pesta perayaan tapi Nara tidak menyukainya" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara lirih Nara.

"Kenapa tidak suka? Akan ada banyak teman yang akan datang dipesta nanti dan juga ada badut. Apa yang membuat Nara tidak menyukainya hm?"

"Karena Nara tidak memiliki ibu"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Nara. Selama ini ia tahu bahwa Nara adalah anak tunggal dari seorang single parent. Gadis kecil itu juga tidak pernah mengeluh tentang keberadaan ibunya yang tidak ada disampingnya. Nara selalu tampak ceria jika bersamanya, menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya dengan sepiring kue beras yang ia hidangkan. Ia memang tidak begitu mengetahui seluk beluk latar belakang bocah cilik tersebut namun ia tahu bahwa bocah cilik itu selalu mengatakan kejujuran. Diam-diam Baekhyun kembali mengingat bayi mungilnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan bersama Chanyeol. Selalu bertanya-tanya apakan bayinya hidup bahagia seperti Nara atau bersedih karena tidak memiliki Nara. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghinggapi relung hatinya dank arena hal itu ia mencurahkan segala perhatiannya kepada sosok mungil yang ada didepannya ini.

"Mau membeli kue ulang tahun bersama paman?"

"Hng.." kerjapan polos menyambut pertanyaan Baekhyun yang masih belum dijawab.

"Anggap saja paman Byun sebagai ibu Nara dan Nara boleh memanggil paman, ibu"

"Mama?"

"Iya sayang"

"Tapi mama itu harus bisa memasak" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos -laki mungil tersebut mengusak puncak kepala Nara sebelum membawa gadis kecil tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa Nara pernah melihat paman memasak?"

"Pernah bahkan sering sekali"

"Nah itu artinya_"

"MAMA!"

Tawa Baekhyun lepas begitu saja dengan perasaan lega setelah mendengar teriakan Nara yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama' diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan menurunkan Nara dan mengamit tangan mungil Nara untuk meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah agar disampaikan kepada wali murid Nara sebelum dirinya mengajak Nara untuk membeli kue.

e)(o

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan kedua telapak tangan yang sedaritadi berhasil mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Tumpukan map berisikan file dari sekretarisnya ia abaikan bahkan telepon dari asisten pribadinya pn ia abaikan. Sebuah bingkai kecil dengan potret lelaki mungil menggunakan pakaian seragam tampak tergeletak begitu mengerang kesal dan beranjak menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang hal baru lagi dirinya diselimuti rasa putus asa dan frustasi seperti kehilangan Baekhyun, hal seperti ini sering terjadi kepadanya. Setiap kali ia menatap potret Baekhyun maka ia akan merasakan perasaan sakit ditinggalkan. Suara dering telepon genggam, mau tak mau membuatnya harus bangkit dan mengangkat panggilan ibunya.

"Mama?"

"…"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak pergi. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya tiba-tiba penthouse lah tempat terakhir yang harus ia kunjungi dan tentunya dengan senyum yang terpantri dibibir tebalnya.

e)(o

Shin Ah menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah bermain dengan Nara. Wanita paruh baya tersebut sejak tadi hanya sibuk memandang berbagai tingkah Baekhyun yang jujur saja membuatnya puluh menit yang lalu supir pribadinya tiba bersama Nara dan juga yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan makan siang bersama beberapa maid hampir saja menjatuhkan piring ketika beliau mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum Ah hanya terdiam, tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya. Ia masih dilanda keterkejutan oleh sosok calon menantunya dulu. Gemuruh amarah dengan emosi yang menggebu menyelimuti hatinya kala melihat Baekhyun dipintu utama rumah, namun ketika laki-laki mungil tersebut menautkan jemarinya dengan si buah hati dan tersenyum kearahnya, membuat segala emosi meluap entah ayu dengan senyum hangat yang menyejukan membuatnya yakin bahwa inilah yang mejadi alasan putranya depresi hingga selama satu tahun. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki mungil tersebut namun ia yakin jika Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang tulus.

"Nyonya?"

"Ya Baekhyun?"

"Nara sudah terlelap dikamarnya, sebaiknya saya kembali"

"JANGAN!"Baekhyun terdiam sementara Shin Ah hanya menutup mulutnya malu.

"Maksudku, tinggalah disini hingga esok pagi. Nara tidak suka ditinggalkan dihari bahagianya"

"Tapi nyonya, saya memiliki pesanan di toko yang harus diantar hari ini"

"Aku akan membantumu, jadi tolong tetaplah disini"

Terdapat sedikit keraguan digurat wajah Baekhyun namun tidak sedetik kemudian tergantikan oleh senyum cantik si mungil. Diam-diam Shin Ah berseru senang dalam hati, putra satu-satunya akan bahagia jika melihat Baekhyun tinggal disini. Wanita paruh baya tersebut kini menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamar tamu yang akan menjadi tempat sementara Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa helaian tirai yang ada di petak kamar lantai dua sebuah ada cahaya terang selain lampu tidur dan cahaya rembulan yang menembus langsung pada kulit sepasang penghuni tempat ada kain penutup ditubuh mereka, hanya selembar kain tipis yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dan Chanyeol yang setia menggerakkan kedua tangannya menikmati tubuh telanjang -laki bersurai merah tersebut menempatkan tangan kirinya dibawah kepala Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya dengan lncah mengusap lembut garis seputar selimut dari pinggang hingga kini menampakkan bokong sintal milik yang berhembus memberikan aura sensual tersendiri bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang tengah nafas hangat Chanyeol dengan diikuti kuluman sensual kini berhasil membuat Baekhyun melenguh tanpa sadar. Lelaki mungil tersebut menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah-olah mencari kehangatan yang mana membuat sesuatu dibawah sana milik Chanyeol menengang.

"Baekhyun sayang"

"Hng…"

"Buka matamu sayang"

Bagaikan sihir, Baekhyun seketika membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa pening akan kenikmatan yang ada pada tubuhnya. Basah yang menyelimuti bahu, tengkuk dan telinganya kembali mampu membuatnya terpejam dan melenguh.

"Sayang"

Dan detik itu pula Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan keadaan benar-benar sadar. Suara Chanyeol yang berdengung di telinganya seolah menjadi alarm bahaya untuknya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan seketika bibirnya dilumat oleh sepasang bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

"eummppt"

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelukannya dan menyentuh penis Baekhyun sebagai pengalihan amarah yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Akh…a-aphaahh yang k-kau lak-lakukan hhh"

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

"Le-lepaskan a-akuhhh"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan membuatmu mengandung lagi dan kau tidak bisa lari dariku Baekhyun"

"T-tidak C-chanyeol kumohon h-hentikan ahnngghh"

"Kau menikmatinya sayang"

"Kumohon berhentilah hiks"

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut anya terdiam. Gerakan tangannya semakin melemah dan tergantikan dengan pelukan isakan Baekhyun masih terdengar ditelinganya meskipun terdengar laki-laki mungil yang berada didekapannya hanya mampu menutup wajahnya untuk merendam suara tangisannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku sayang"

"T-tolong lepaskan aku hiks"

"Aku tidak tidak bisa melepaskanmu kembali Baek. Tidak untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan seterusnya"

"Aku sudah memenuhi perjanjian yang telah kita buat, jadi tolong jangan temui aku lagi hiks"

"Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang Nara?"Baekhyun terdiam. Nara, putri kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Nara yang dekat bersamanya selama ini.

"Nara?"

"Ya, putri kecil kita kecil yang selama hampir satu tahun ini kau merasa kasihan kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah bersama orang yang tidak mencintaiku_"

"Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaanku padamu?Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku rela melakukan apapun jika itu bisa mendapatkanmu"

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol dilanda -laki tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya, menempatkan kepalanya diceruk leher bagaimana tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya hangat.

"Maafkan aku jika masa lalu membuatmu tidak dapat semua perbuatanku yang menekanmu untuk tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan tak pantas untuk mendapatkan_" Baekhyun berbalik yang mana berhasil memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah untuk yang kedua tidak ingin hidup bersama orang yang salah, tidak ingin membuat orang tertekan karena aku. Kau memang bersalah Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti kau tidak berhak mendapatkan kesempatan"

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang lentik lelakinya menyapa lembut pipinya yang entah kapan sudah mengeluarkan air tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang Baekhyun katakan tetapi ia yakin inilah awal yang terbaik baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi buktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku untuk sekarang, besok dan selamanya"

Senyuman Baekhyun menjadi akhir dari sesi mengharukan sebelum ciuman sarat akan gairah milik Chanyeol mendarat dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Tubuh telanjang dengan beberapa kissmark menandakan bahwa Chanyeol telah diambang puncak dominan mengukung si submisiv dibawahnya dengan tautan bibir yang tak ada foreplay lebih lama lagi, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah penyatuan tubuh dengan cinta yang mendasari perasaan mereka. Suara desahan tak terlewatkan barang sedikitpung begitu juga gaya bercinta mereka yang mana berhasil membuat mereka lupa diri. Dan malam ini menjadi malam bersejarah untuk kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Epilog**

"Baek aku tahu aku sadar jika aku bukanlah laki-laki yang baik dan jauh dari minuman juga pernah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal bersamamu. Tapi tolong, bantu aku dan izinkan aku untuk bersamanya Baek aku mohon"

 _No feedback._ Laki-laki yang kini tengah memohon kepada Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat kelimpungan akan tingkah dua orang didepannya. Wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin semakin bercucuran menandakan dirinya begitu gugup.

"Baek, kau tidak kasihan padaku hah? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana diriku jika berhadapan dengan dirinya Baek! Jangan jadikan masa lalu kita sebagai ajang balas dendammu Baek!"

"Jangan membentak istriku, KIM JONGIN" Chanyeol menatap tajam laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Laki-laki yang dulu juga pernah menorehkan luka dihati Jongin mendipkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum laki-laki tersebut mengembalikan atensinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun_"

KLING KLING~

"Aku datang~"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap Jongin yang kini sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas -diam Baekhyun mengulum senyuman mengingat bagaimana upaya dan usaha Jongin agar mendapatkan izin dan bantuannya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalu mereka yang kelam hanya saja mugkin mengerjai Jongin cukup membuatnya terhibur di masa kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan ke enam.

"Oh Kyungsoo- _ah_ kau sudah kau bersama putri kecilku ~"

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum dan sedikit mencibir cara berjalannya yang terkesan berlari, Baekhyun menghampiri putrinya dan memeluk gadis cilik tersebut dengan sayang.

"Aku merindukan mama hehe" kekehan milik si kecil membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kedai milik Baekhyun itupun tertawa, begitu juga dengan berjalan menghampiri istri dan putrinya lalu beralih mengankat putri kecilnya tersebut yang kini sudah memasuki kelas dua sekolah dasar.

"Tidak merindukan papa heum?"

"Kata siapa tidak merindukan juga merindukan papa tahu" Nara memeluk sayang Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang ikut memeluk keduanya.

"Mau pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Papa tidak sibuk?"

"Kalau papa sibuk pasti papa tidak disini sayang" Binar bahagia milik Nara menjadi persetujuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk mengajak putrinya berlibur.

"Cha..sekarang kita menjemput nenek dan berangkaaaattt"

Chanyeol dan Nara melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Well, hari ini aku akan berlibur jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu Kyung"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ada Taeyong yang akan membantuku"

"Mungkin Jongin cukup ahli untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu Kyung"

"B-Baek" Jongin mencicit kala melihat laki-laki mungil yang berstatus sebagai istri sah Chanyeol tersebut melenggang pergi meninggalkannya bersama kegugupan menyelimuti dirinya kala merasakan langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang mendekatinya.

"Ayo kita kedapur"

Tidak ada balasan dari Kim Jongin dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati Jongin yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Kim Jongin!"

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat Jongin yang pinsan karena memeluk Baekhyun dan berbisik mesra yang mana membuat Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku milikmu dan kau hanya milikku sayang"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku tahu ini ff pasti kerasa aneh dan alurnya ngebut banget. Aku tahu kalian juga pasti ngerasa bingung dengan alur yg tiba-tiba loncat. Aku tahu dikepala kalian pasti banyak pertanyaan ini itu. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalo ff ini banyak kekurangannya, aku repost ff ini disini setelah mengikuti acara anniversary **'meme comic chanbaek'** yg udah baca pasti tau lah wkwkw:v aku mungkin berencana bakal ngasih sequel ff init p setelah sequel **Hold Me Back** publish ya. Untuk yg nunggu **Sensual Caresses** mohon ditunggu aja ya, tugas kuliahku numpuk banget nih, dosennya rajin banget ngasih tugas wkwkw:v aku harap kalian suka sama ff yg ini^^


End file.
